


【天/加】柠檬冰酒（非典型性天加）

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto, 假面骑士kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: “有时我会想起你，因为我的结婚纪念日是你的生日。”
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加, 天道总司x加贺美新
Kudos: 1





	【天/加】柠檬冰酒（非典型性天加）

**Author's Note:**

> ●警告⚠️：天道已婚前提，不是和加贺美。对其对象无描写。但慎入。  
> ●虽然我觉得是天加cp，但也可以理解为cb向。  
> ●有使用中之人节目对谈的内容，与任何rps及中之人皆无关。所涉及皆为作者借用与附会。

————————————————————

他没想到他还会坐在这里，桌子上摆着餐具，摆设装饰赏心悦目，而天道坐在他的面前。

对面的男人已经把料理做好所有的工序，端着盘子放在他的面前，最后拉开椅子坐在他的对面。

天道总是这样，于是加贺美想。  
恰到好处的距离，桌子偏偏不宽，彼此的距离却也不近。是让人感到舒适的程度。

如果以前自己问出了口，大概会得到类似于“这是经过精密测算的最佳状态”这样的答案。

两杯柠檬水冰镇过又置于常温，现在已经浮起好看的水汽，像北冰洋里的碎冰。

眼前的人抬起杯子抿了抿，借着动作开口提醒他，“可以尝一尝”。  
非常周到地不让人感到刻意，形式意义大过实际意义。  
有时加贺美自己也没法说清楚，岁月是否已经磨平了自己跳脱的心性。  
不然他至少会在心里不甘地堵上一句，不愧是天道。

最后他开始笑起来，点着头，“那我开动了。”

手合十了挡在笑颜前，笑着笑着仿佛真的便快活起来，恭敬不如从命，筷子终于戳上鱼肚皮。

鲭味噌的酱料等了他很久，比他等它要来得更久。

和式料理讲究精致，小小一碟只要他想，三口就能解决。他把筷子送入口中时再抿一会，巧妙地多停顿上一会。

好像这样就能把时间拖缓，把享受拉长，品尝变得庄重，彼此变得成熟。

就着一些琐碎的东西扯东扯西，零零碎碎，话题却总是兜着兜着绕不开故事刚开始的那一年，绕回到为数不多可以有话可说的内容上。

也许说故事也结束在那一年也未尝不可，但人生总不是这样，故事也总还是延伸下去了。

他听着天道说树花已经有了男朋友，说小熙不打算嫁人，赞同地说着应该让小姑娘们自己选择未来的方向。  
然后自己又告诉天道，田所的手擀面店生意不错，后来还有了分店。岬也依旧接管着公司，走向她跌宕充实的人生。

他们掰着指头算，天道看他数满一只手，合拢复又开，嘴角也漏出一点笑。  
最后他们数完了，事实上大概是加贺美在单方面地算，也许天道一秒就算得清楚。已经十三年过去了。

到头来没有人能完全脱离那几年，但其实所有人都已经走得远。

最近还好吗？最后他问。

加贺美问得有点含糊，声音滞在一起，就和他的人一样。

最后一筷子也被解决，他想再捞点酱，筷子刚戳入酱汁又觉不雅，转为在其中捣捣，最后作罢。

“嗯”，天道大概给出了这样的答复，话不多也不出所料。

他总是这样。  
有时还会带着点容易令人误会的傲慢，所幸加贺美早就对此免疫。

天道总司换了个发型，加贺美却觉得还是原来顺眼。但是他自然知道这极有可能是自己没有看习惯的缘故，所以影响并没有那么大。

“有时我会想起你，因为我的结婚纪念日是你的生日。” 

加贺美有点失笑。  
他是知道这件事的，毕竟是在某一年朋友给自己过生日的间隙传来的消息。

曾经加贺美好奇过，有什么可以绊住这个男人。  
他曾以为会是天道的妹妹们，但是显然真正尊重亲人的哥哥并不会抓着妹妹不放。  
原来这些终究不是所有，原来这个人影比印象里还要飘逸，大战之后他兴冲冲去到店里，得到了那人逍遥去了巴黎的消息。

再之后的事他就不清楚太多了。  
他们保持着联系，却在十数年间见了不到寥寥几面。关于天道的说法有些听过便过，但也不再多。

有时是信件，后来也勉强跟上时代的浪潮偶尔用上网络。  
但是许多记忆就停留在很早的时刻，就像他依旧会恍惚，这个人此后的行踪都成了一个符号。  
对他来说他总也觉得这人停留在了那一天的楼顶，后来又变成巴黎铁塔前一个想象出来的背影。

空当的时间似乎有点长了，他想他该抓住点什么可以讲讲谈谈，不然旧友的会晤实在显得无趣。

实在是怪房间太空了，装潢也完全是陌生的模样，包括天道总司毫无退步甚至不断精进的厨艺，其实扯住一端就有无数话题的线头。

后来他终于承认，或许是自己并不想再开启什么话题。

天道只是看着他，又喝了一口柠檬水。  
他们之间总是不用没话找话的。

但是实在是加贺美有些困顿，这也让他有些疑惑。他以为再见天道至少是件令人兴奋的事，至少不是会让自己犯困的一个下午。

可是自己却着实需要靠寻找一些目标来思索着维持自己头脑的运转。

天道总司没有提醒他，他的筷子依旧浸泡在酱汤里。加贺美略微放肆地行使着某些放宽的特权。

酱，酱汁，味噌。鲭鱼味噌。困倦限制了人的视野，包括他的思维焦点。

为什么是鲭味噌呢？为什么偏偏是鲭味噌？

他看向桌子上仅有的一盘菜，觉得眼熟，一下子又想不起来，记忆都被浑浑噩噩的下午阳光给化成了一团，要在其中捡起什么陈年往事似乎有点难。

啊，是啊，为什么是这一道呢？

加贺美发散地想，天道还记不记得是为什么？如果天道不记得了，自己继续想下去如果想起来什么，似乎又有点太亏。

他又凭空觉得，天道大概也不记得了。也许是琢磨菜品时突然冒出来什么隐约的印象，觉得该请自己尝一尝，就像接到邀请的自己，忽然觉得该来看一看。

其实搅动翻找一通说不定能补救出一份不尽如人意的答案，也许自问便会有线索，但是扪心会把许多事变得太过详尽。不需要如此，所以默契地无人去做。

像在钢琴曲的配合下恰好看了场戏剧，时间久了给人留下的记忆依旧如此浓烈，人人都说好。  
然而其实最后剩下的是一个笼统的整体，细节往往让人霎时说不出来，人就呆滞在那里。

也许钢琴曲配得好，总还是被记得，再鸣响的瞬间把人拖回那年那日，情绪和印象汹涌地翻滚起来，只是细节忘了就是忘了。

光线太模糊，午后太安静，玻璃窗一关，蝉鸣留在壁笼之外，而年少热血的路途已经在身后头了。

你呢，还好吗？天道反问。

自己还好吗？加贺美顺着想。

那么多年自然收获到一些非同寻常的经历，也有的时候孤身一人。苦甜兼备，五味杂陈。比起天道来说简直是用着完全不相干的方式生活着。

天道听着他絮絮，等加贺美讲得告一段落便与他隔空举杯示意。  
“干的不错，加贺美。你也在自己的道路上前行着。”

柠檬水入喉，比买醉的啤酒清冽，比生意场上的红酒柔软，比朋友派对的特调安静。

他直视着天道，还有背后的玻璃窗，以及整个井井有条的房间。

自己的生活似乎总是并不体面，短短的骑士生涯中被揍得死去活来是常有的事，当干警时也逃不掉日夜颠倒的劳作。

还好哪怕情绪总是在开过山车，大部分时候还是哪里跌倒哪里爬起来。  
本来以为一腔热情可以踏平一切，尽管困惑疲惫但也似乎跨过了无数道坎。

后来才知道原来人生失意借酒浇愁也会发生在自己身上，也会有坎是只能依凭时间的滚轮把自己撵在地上推着翻过去的。

他依旧在不断克服，努力拦截住命运扔向自己的大石头。只是有些事情再说出来就只是像喊口号了。

那又怎么样呢，我们都老了。  
他不小心把话说了出口。

天道就笑他。

他一下就看出了这种笑，他当然辨认得出，是太阳神一贯嘲笑他的那种表情。哪怕此刻背着阳光只能看到模糊一片，但是他理所当然能够看明白。

那几年自己毕竟不是毫无长进，即使永远也没办法读懂天道总司，终于也在同行之路上学会如何在一片阴影里读懂对方想说什么。

“我们都会老”，

天道总司只朝他看过来，眼睛在笑意里眨了几下，冲掉了所有挑衅的意味。

加贺美似乎听到了非常不天道的话。

这种感觉极容易让人恍神，毕竟以前也曾有过、并且这让他也确实回想起以前。

被冲击波掀过的一切都很狼狈，人就倚在断壁残垣间。

都结束了，面前一无所有，譬如一些好友、一些敌人、一些阴谋，还有一些遗憾的事和可怜的人，都翻卷成了眼前爆炸过后的股股浓烟。

但是太阳沿着轨迹冉冉，时间无声缓缓流淌，身边人保持着比他有余裕得多的狼狈，恰到好处。

努力和不屈，守护和战斗过后还是有奖励的，眼前还将继续的这个世界，还有得到了“同一条路的只不过是旅伴，能够在不同道路上同甘共苦的才是朋友 ”这样似乎本该永远不会从身边这个人口中说出的话。

但是这个人总有让人没办法挑剔的神奇，做出的事总会有一个角度显得合理。

所以此刻天道总司想表达的一切都并不奇怪，一切都不意外。  
包括天道在赞同他这回事。

“加贺美，我们都老了。”

加贺美一愣，然后冒出一点点笑。

起初那笑躲在漏出的气音里，后来不知道为什么笑意翻涌起来便止不住，他开始大笑，难以停下，以至有些涨红了脸。

和天道总司一样。

我们在一起的一年多做了很多事，之后也一直算得上搭档。  
那之后时而有联系，有时来往几句，对话突然结束也不要紧。  
不是很了解彼此的生活，但是偶尔我会想起你。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> □kabuto中加贺美一直想吃鲭味噌，因种种原因一直没吃成。  
> □我真的很喜欢两位中之人的访谈。  
> □没想到隔了几年又回到来打坑，心态也不太一样。也许这并不是他们真正的走向，也很抱歉呈现这样的天道和加贺美。


End file.
